The Unexpected Joint Venture
by BrownSugarC
Summary: Christopher LaSalle was thrust into the leadership of his father's company. Confused and unsure he was able to turn to the three people who cared for him the most. His mother, his boss and his work partner. Each had a special gift to give him and build him up as he faced each difficult day.
1. Chapter 1-The Substitute Father

**The Substitute Father**

To be honest, I guess Cade was really my second father and probably the first too. He's the one who taught me how to hunt and fish and tie a tie. He's the first one that I told about Savannah. He's the one I went to when I got my butt kicked in a fight. But it was Duane Pride who taught me how to be a man. He was the one who stood by my side when hate had dug so hard into my heart that I was losing my ability to interact with humanity. He saw me through Katrina and the murder of Savannah. Challenged me, taught me, guided me and actually loved me. He has saved my life more times than I can count.

It was King who has helped me these past few months to wrap my head around what my father did by leaving me in charge of the family business when he passed. While the whole team surrounded me with love, good wishes support and guidance in their own way, King never pushed me away or rushed through a hard patch of my life with the business.

It took me awhile to understand one of King's comments about women. He told me if I didn't date them before the money, wait a year. Being at home in Alabama was the worse. Women I barely knew were suddenly begging me to remember them from some time in my past. Unexpected e-mail flooded my business account and everyone seemed to have a hard luck story.

Two of the only things that kept me sane was Boys Night Out and the persistence of my co-workers Sonja Percy and Tammy Gregorio. The ladies gave me an open invitation for dinner, football and cards at their condo. In the car they attentively listened to my endless complaints about my father, my brother and the business.

Tammy provided thoughtful comments. Percy's kindest self-returned. This is the Percy I knew during my grieving of Savannah. She rarely asked questions, but listened and reaffirmed to me what I was thinking of doing. From her I often saw a soft touch on the hand or my shoulder and her stupid comments made in an attempt to get me to laugh. She also forced me away from my desk even when I was buried in work from the office or the business. Sometimes she would gather Triple P up and the three of us would tackle an issue about the business together then bask in our successful team effort. Other days she would call and say let's go for a run, a walk or a trip to the gym. She got so good with the business lingo that we also started mirror speech in the business model of LaSalle Industries as well.

While life was busy, I found it difficult to go home each night to an empty house. For some time I had longed for a woman who I could share my life with. When Cade brought Savannah back into my life, I was surprised that I was hesitant to go back with her. I first loved that girl when I was 15 years old but I realized that I had changed. Savannah on the other hand was the same girl from back then. While we had a lot of fun and I could see us together for a long time, I found myself questioning why I still had a void in my spirit.

Being around Momma made it more pronounced. When I was back home, she was at my elbow every time I turned around. She cooked my favorite food, did my laundry when I brought it, made my bed every day, and took copious notes every time someone called. I turned back into her little boy which did not fare well when I returned to the real world with City Mouse and her sometimes evil roommate Tammy Gregorio.


	2. Chapter 2-The Departure and Arrival

**The Departure and Arrival**

"All right team it's been a tough six weeks. I just got off the phone with D.C. and they agreed to give us a few days off. So we are all on leave until next Monday morning. Just check your e-mails a couple of times a day." Those words from King were so very welcomed.

"So what are you guys going to do I asked." "Well, I have some sleep to catch up on and maybe make a quick trip out to D.C." Gregorio responds. "What about you Percy?" I ask, "Haven't had time to think." Behind her back I see Tammy pointing at Percy mouthing "take her".

"Ever ride a horse Percy?" I ask. "No. Where would a city girl find a horse to ride?" she responds. "Why don't you come home with me? I have no intention of working for ten days. You can lie around the pool at the farm and I'll take you into town to be with Momma for some girl time. We can all drive up to spend a day with Cade and I'll take you horseback riding."

"Sounds like a plan." Percy says, but I could see a lingering doubt in her face. Bet it has some to do with horse shit.

"So go home and pack a suit case. Do you have an 'After Five' dress you can take just in case you need it? And maybe a suit as well. Oh, and don't forget a bathing suit."

Well Chris didn't need to make that offer twice. I raced Tammy to the condo but when I turned around the second corner, she wasn't there.

"Hey Chris. Why don't I drop you guys off at the airport then you won't have to unload your truck." "Hey thanks a lot Tammy. I'll call you about the exact departure time, but it should be in about four hours."

"And LaSalle. Make sure you get some fun time in! I'll tell your partner to poke you every day."

"Quit grinning Sonja" Tammy says. "Please just wipe that silly grin off your face" "Shut up girl and come help me find the right clothes to wear." We went through everything I owned. We don't wear dress clothes on our job and the last date I went on was, was, shit, I can't even remember. The swim suit was a no brainer. With this body anything will do but of course I still want to elicit a "wow" from LaSalle when he sees me. "Are you sure you have everything" Tammy asks. SERIOUSLY? What do you mean? I didn't set this up not to have you come back without a boyfriend Percy. Oh, shit, I forgot. My protection.

Finally packed, I sat like a little school girl waiting for LaSalle to call then when he did, the ringing phone scared me. In spite of him calling saying he was almost ready, he wasn't when I went into his house. "Hey Percy come in here. Which shirt?" You're asking me? "The one that matches your eyes." A funny looked passed over his face, then he turns around to puts the shirt in his carryon. All packed we joined Tammy in the car. We needed to get there plenty early to check in our weapons.

Waiting for the flight to board, I noticed LaSalle looking at me. "What?" I asked. "You look nervous." He says. "No I'm okay" I lied. I had butter flies. For ten days I will have LaSalle's attention. I know what he wanted a year ago and I think he still does. I'm hoping while we are there that we will have time to share and perhaps finally break through the barriers that we both have put up. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with Christopher LaSalle, but it's killing me not to be with him. I see this as a do or die operation.

They called the initial boarding and to my surprise Chris stood up. Seeing the surprise on my face he remarked "this is a new day City mouse, you're rolling with Christopher LaSalle and we moved to 'first class'.

The female flight attendant was one smile away from seeing my wrath. Yes, Christopher is an attractive man and yes his last name is LaSalle, but he's with me 'girlfriend'!

It took a while after we landed to get to the front door of the airport. I saw this stretch limo about twenty five feet away and cracked to Chris one day I'm going to ride in something like that. To which Chris responded "then why not try it out today?" I watched the chauffer approached us and take the cart from Chris as I stood there with my mouth wide open. "Come on Percy, time's a wasting, let's go" Chris said.

LaSalle got real quiet once we got into the car. After a while I touched his arm and asked if he was okay. He took a hold of my hand and the longer we rode the tighter his grip became. The only words he uttered were that he was okay.

It seemed forever before the car turned into a drive. Mid way up the hill I could see this beautiful house. Once again I found myself speechless. "Oh Chris, it's beautiful." "Yeah, the best money can buy" Chris snarked.

We were barely out of the car when I saw this lovely woman coming out of the door. She quickly embraced Chris and then turned to me. Rose, this is my friend Sonja Percy. Rose went right past my out stretched hand and embraced me as warmly as she had Chris. Welcome Miss Sonja she whispered in my ear.

We walked up the steps as someone carried our luggage up. Put Miss Sonja's bags in the room across from Master LaSalle please.

Chris begged off dinner stating that we had eaten on the plane and were kind of tired from the long stretch of duty that we had just completed. Chris opened the door to my room where I found that everything had been unpacked and hung up or put away. Before Chris excused himself, he asked in I minded if he came back and if we could talk for a few minutes. Of course I responded yes.

I ran into the bathroom real quick to check out the damage. Face okay. Hair flattened. Oh well. I checked my messages real quick. As I went to turn the radio on, there was a quiet knock. Chris had taken no time to get out his clothes and had put on one of his old Alabama sweat shirts and grey sweat pants. "What?" He said as I looked at him. "You could have changed to too" he says sarcastically.

I was tired and kept yawning. Chris was trying to tell me about the property and the animals his father raised. Right then I couldn't give a care about the different type of horses in Alabama. Chris suggested that we lay down. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." That had to be the softest bed I ever felt.

"So what do you think about the house" Chris asked. "It's just beautiful. It could be a castle. I couldn't believe all the flowers and the ducks and those horses! I can't wait to get on one. Do you have a favorite one? Chris, Chris, can you hear me?" And just that quick he had nodded off. I got up and put a quilt from the bottom of the bed over him and then put my own PJs on and slipped under the quilt. I woke up in the middle of the night enveloped in his arms. He must have turned over and grabbed on. I smiled and went back to sleep.

The next thing I noticed was a quiet knock at my door. Miss Sonja, Miss Sonja? I slipped on my robe and cracked the door. It was Roosevelt, the butler. I stepped through the door and closed it behind me. Then I saw her, Rachael, the lawyer from LaSalle Industries standing in the doorway to Chris' room. What did you need I asked in my best early morning groggy voice? Well, I was going to surprise Chris and take him to the club for breakfast. Do you know how long he usually runs? Well, uh, actually he's still asleep. Wasn't he supposed to see you tomorrow? We're going to take Mrs. LaSalle to see Cade in a couple of hours. I'll tell him you stopped by. With that I opened the door and went back to my room trying to stifle my laugh. The look on her face was priceless.

I tried to crawl back into the bed without waking Chris. He mumbled something. I said "we're both fully clothed. Go back to sleep 'til the sun comes up" and quickly fell back to sleep myself.

LaSalle

I had to admit that the best thing about getting to the farm was watching Percy's reaction to everything. Being a LaSalle had its advantages including flying first class. I think the flight attendant recognized my name. She got on my nerves about an hour into the flight. I finally decided to give her a hint and took Percy's hand and whispered to her to tell me what I was signaling in her hand. They were signs that we give each other when we are making sweeps. The flight attendant had no clue and she quickly found something else to do.

Percy was impressed that we could have such a great meal on the plane. I had ordered her a vegan one.

We landed and made it to the entrance after we got the luggage. Percy made a remark about ridding in this stretch limo that she saw when we first came through the door. I said "then why not try it out today?" The driver approached us and took the cart from me while Percy stood like a statue with her mouth wide open. "Come on Percy, time's a wasting, let's go."

I had a moment to think as soon as I sat down in the car. Then this big lump came in my throat and I once again felt the anger rise in me for what my father did by laying this mess in my lap. It was only then that I realized that I had made a wise choice by asking Percy to come along. I felt it subside as I took her hand. She and King had been so supportive these past few months. She even tried to help me out with some of the business things. But what appreciated from her the most was her pulling me away from the desk and making me go out with the team or go running with her.

We finally arrived at the farm. We were met at the front door by Miss Rose and her butler, Roosevelt. I had first met him when we were about 16 and his father came to work at the farm. He ran the house and took good care of my father and his wife.

We were both tired from the trip and the long stretch that we had just finished so I told Rose that we needed to rest and asked if she would excuse us.

I took Percy's hand and guided her up the stairs. Sonja was put into my sister's room right across the hallway from mine. I opened Percy's door and asked her if she minded if I come back and talk with her a bit before we went to bed.

I went downstairs to get a beer, some water and juice and then went to my room to find something more comfortable to wear. Comfortably attired in my favorite 'Bama Tee shirt and some sweat pants, I knocked on Percy's door. She still had her traveling clothes on. About 15 minutes into our conversation, I noticed her stifling one yawn after another and suggested that we lay down. I thought she would doze off and get the sleep that she had so richly earned from our intense set of missions the past month. I asked her about the ranch and she excitedly responded with comments on everything that she had seen so far.

The next thing I remember was waking up in the dark. I rolled over realizing that there was a woman next to me. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Sonja's perfume. My head told me to get up. My heart told me to stay put so I did. I wrapped my arms around her thinking I could explain tomorrow.

I remember waking up and Sonja telling me to go back to sleep. I happily pulled her to me again.

It was close to 9 the next morning when Percy woke me up by tickling my nose. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up last night, so I just covered you up and joined you." She tells me. I got up smiling. No explanation needed.


	3. Chapter 3-My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

Thursday morning brought some concerns to my mind. I had no idea what state that I would find Cade in. He had taken the death of our father better than I thought he would, but I know he has pain buried deep in his mind and heart just like me.

Percy was kind enough to agree to go with us to see Cade. She reassured me that momma and her could have some 'girl time' while Cade and I visited one on one.

When Percy came down the stairs, the first thing I thought was that I could see her legs. Her attire was everything that Momma and Miss Rose would approve of - a fine country girl in a skirt and a twin set.

We went back into the sun room to bid Miss Rose goodbye. Sonja told her how wonderful the room was and that it made her feel like a princess. For the first time I saw my friend give someone a genuine, heartfelt hug.

As I drove, I pointed out different sites that had significance to me. I went out of my way to show here the LaSalle oil facility. Wow Chris, you really are really "big time' now Percy said in jest.

Momma's house was about a mile outside of town. My parents had bought it when my father dug his first well. The land had several ponds on it and a lot of game. There was an island in the middle of the adjoining creek where Cade and I spent a lot of time as kids.

Momma was out the door as soon as she heard the car. Percy's feet had hardly hit the driveway before Momma had her in a full hug. "I have heard so much about you Miss Sonja." I thought Percy handled the 'love on' well.

It was good to eat Momma's cooking again. Percy continued to surprise me by accepting a bite of this and a bite of that just to please this momma bear.

Percy went for the backseat as soon as we came out the door. That of course allowed us to talk. Well, momma who talked endlessly about everybody in town.

Cade was waiting for us as soon as we came through the door of the facility. This is one thing that the LaSalle money was good for – his treatment. Our father never seemed to have the time to spend with us while he was building his company. I overheard him one day allude to Cade as the 'broken son'. I could only hope that he never said anything like that to Cade.

Cade was surprised to see Percy with us. His eyes lit up when I said her name. He told her that he had wanted to meet her for a long time. She looked surprised. Well, I guess she should have. Of course she had no idea how many conversations and even arguments that Cade and I had had over her.

Momma started right in talking about the business and how good I was doing managing it. Then she started to repeat much of what she had said in the car on the trip up talking about nearly everybody in town. Suddenly Momma just quit talking and stood up. Come on Miss Sonja, let's leave the men to their man talk and look around.

Suddenly I got scared. I had seen that look in my momma's eyes before. Years before I found a baby sparrow that had fallen out of the tree. I put it in my pocket and ran home to find a box. I found an old flannel shirt that momma had cut into rags and lined the box. It wasn't an hour before momma heard the bird squawking. "What you got there boy? What do you intend to do with it? Well if you're going to try to save it, I'll need to show you how to feed it." She disappeared and reappeared just as suddenly. I nursed that bird for two days before it died. Momma let me cry and then suggested that I bury it down by the creek.

Yes, I had seen that look before. Percy has a broken wing too. She was hard to figure out. She was wounded even past the Marian thing where her friend died. Well, I thought maybe momma can help her. Then why was I scared? Because I knew momma would fall in love with Percy too. Oh God, I just thought that didn't I?

 **Chis and Cade**

I asked Cade how he was doing. He responded he really didn't know. They were trying him on a new drug. He had up and down days. I didn't tell him that the doctor had called Momma and gave quite a negative report. Finally the conversation shifted to Percy's presence. I told him that she and King had been so supportive. We got an unexpected leave so I asked her if she wanted to come to the farm and ride horses.

"So tell me little brother where do they sell stupid pills in New Orleans." Cade asked. "What do you mean stupid pills?" I responded. "Only you could continue to deny that you care deeply for that woman" "Cade don't go there again." "Go where, Chris? Why did you bring her with you? Why did you bring her to see me your broken brother? We have had this conversation too many times Chris. You have that same look in your eye the first time we talked about Savannah down by the creek. I see how you look at her. She seems to bring out a side of you I haven't seen in a long, long time."

At that I just go completely quiet. I have argued with Cade and myself about being involved with a coworker. Here I am again confronting this issue. "Look Cade. You might be right but that doesn't change my concern about being involved with her and her safety." "And I told you before that life is too short." Cade goes on. "If you can find another woman with your hard headed self who loves you, you need to grab onto her."

"Look Cade. I need to get momma so she can visit with you." I told him that it was good seeing him again and hugged his neck.

 **Momma and Percy**

"So tell me Sonja, how long have you been in love with my son?" Well nothing bashful about this momma bear I thought. "We're work partners ma'am and good friends." "Look missy your face tells me a different story. I see how you look at him and I see the softness in his face and his voice when he speaks to you and about you. I have listened to him for over a year now talk about sassy Percy. And just who is this Tammy woman?" "Well, talking about Tammy would take more time than we have today ma'am."

"Since I'm the momma and the old lady, I can ask these questions. What happened to you? He came home for a two week visit and I saw the light in his eyes dimming again. I knew something was bothering him but he kept it to himself. Then he came back another time very angry. I hadn't seen that side of him for a while. I would see him and Cade hunkered down in a corner talking and sometimes arguing. I would hear a word or two and could gather it was about a woman but I couldn't quite understand why Cade was so angry too.

You were the woman weren't you? Tell me what happened."

I saw the look in her eyes and I knew I wasn't going to get away without telling her the whole story. Of course I couldn't tell it without crying. As we sat down, she took out a handkerchief and gave it to me. She held my hand as I kept talking and there came a time where we both were crying.

"Look child, I know he loves you. I don't know why he pulled back, but I know for sure that he loves you. Maybe being here in this safe environment will allow him to search his heart and remember some of the things that he dreamed of. When he was a teen, he had a girl. He loved that girl but I always felt he could do better. Christopher is a pack animal. People like Chris need to be surrounded by a group of like-minded individuals. People he can run with and catch prey. He always wanted to be a cop. I secretly encouraged him to follow his dream so when he decided to go somewhere else, I gave him some seed money.

I got worried about him though before the storm. He started going into a dark place and then the hurricane pulled him even deeper in an abyss. When he called on the phone I realized that I didn't know the man on the other side of the phone. He got a new job with the feds and his attitude seemed to change. He talked about his boss all the time. I was comforted by the fact that it seem that a man was willing to show my boy how to catch his dreams."

We both look up as we hear Chris call out to us. "You're up momma" he says.

 **Momma and Cade**

Hi Baby. How are you doing? Are they treating your right? I have my good days and my bad days. I appreciate your letters. I wish that I could talk to you more often though. They are afraid that family members will cause triggers. That's why they only allow face to face visits and then only one a month.

I was surprised to see Percy with you guys. I guess my brother finally came to his senses." "Well son, I just finally put the pieces together" Momma says. For over a year now I have seen you and Chris in some intense private conversations. From the few words that I could hear, I knew it was about a woman but I never realized who until I saw Sonja this morning. He seems to be head over heels again but they're not together." "My brother is trying to do the right thing. He says it would not be good for them to be together because they work together. I told him that he was wrong about that. If he thinks they could have something that he should explore the possibility. Then he told me how he had ended it before it actually started. The one night you saw me get so mad was when he told me that he had finally talked to her and they came to some agreement. Right after that I guess he saved her from getting pushed off a building. I lit into him again. Life's too short for this type of shit."

"Well, I just had an intense conversation with her. She loves him alright. We'll just have to hope that being on the farm will allow them some one on one time. She's coming to spend a morning with me. I'll talk some more to her and get Chris alone and help him see what she has to offer him. I see how she looks at him. I see how he reacts to her touch when he doesn't realize that I am watching. I have known since he was a boy that he was destined to be part of a pack. He has five other co-workers and from what he has told me that they feel they are a family. But think about it, she's the only one who he has ever brought home.

Well son, we need to get back on the road. I love you son."

 **LaSalle and Percy**

"So did momma talk your ear off?" "No Christopher, just the opposite." Percy starts to cry as she describes how caring momma is. "She reminds me so much of my mother and grandmother. She listened to everything that I had to say. I can see how much she cares for her children. She wanted so much for all of you. She is so proud of you Chris. I am hoping that means much to you. She wants you to be happy and she wants grandchildren. I think I could stay here for a month and never grow tired of it. I hope you take some time to yourself while we are here. The land is just beautiful."

"I have a lot of places that I want to show you." I tell Percy.

"Percy. Sonja. Thank you for coming here with me. Cade and I talked a long time. He asked me where they sold stupid pills at in New Orleans." At that Percy looks at me at sort of strange. I continued to tell her that he told me that only being stupid would blind me from realizing how I feel about her.

"I have no idea why I pushed you away."

With those words spoken Christopher LaSalle pulls Sonja Percy into an embrace and they finally take their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4-My Head Hurts

**My Head Hurts**

Day one of the dread. I knew that I couldn't put Rachel off so I jumped right into the business part the second day I was home. Thursday was hard to forget though. I had my first visit with Cade in a long time. It did not diminish my concern about him or about momma have to carry this burden of his care.

Then there was Sonja. Cade had ridden my butt for months to pursue a possibility with her. I knew why I couldn't but between him, momma and Tammy I began to realize that I really couldn't afford to let her go. As I sit here waiting for Rachel, I thought about the past few months. Sure the business was a pain in my ass, but every day, sometimes every hour, Percy was there for me just being her. Just trying to do what was best for me. I think of all the times that she had pushed me away or closed herself off to me. There is a lot of pain in her and her heart. Men had done her dirty and her step father was at the top of the list. I could never imagine anyone getting the best of Percy but the more I got to know her coupled with somethings that Brody had told me about her, she had just as messed up a life as the rest of us.

Rachel caught me distracted. The next thing I knew she was in my personal space trying to get my attention.

Only ten minutes into our work session, Percy and Miss Rose came in. Rose told us that she was taking Percy into town for a girl's day at the spa. Percy had this weak smile on her face and I really wanted to laugh out loud but held it back. That's another point for Percy. She's really hanging in there.

After that we dug into the pile of papers. Roosevelt appeared about 1:00 with lunch. Then it was back to the grindstone. Rachel's phone rang about 3:30. It was her office informing her that a top client needed assistance immediately so she had to leave.

I grab my phone but was stopped in my tracks with one of those light bulb ideas. I found Roosevelt and ask him to help me make the evening magical for Percy. Plans all made I called Tammy for her help too then I made a quick trip into town. Upon my return I asked Roosevelt to put my packages in my room.

I checked my phone for messages and read a text from Triple P asking me how many times that Percy had fallen off the horse. I laughed as I got up and went into the kitchen for a beer then went upstairs to put on my trunks and headed for the pool. I must have fallen asleep in the chair because the next thing I knew Percy was in my ear singing the blues. Literally singing a song about her long and I gathered, difficult day.

You owe me big Country Mouse, I mean really big. You well know that I do not like people in my personal space. And I have never been called 'sugar' and 'honey' so many times in my life. I'm going upstairs to figure out how I can lie down with this hair doo. I told her to go find Anna Marie as I would guess that she has some experience with a situation like that.

"Aren't you forgetting something Percy?" "What?" "You never gave me a proper hello." After she walked over to me I gave her one hell of a homecoming kiss.


	5. Chapter 5-A Cinderella Moment

**A Cinderella Moment**

I had barely gotten dressed when there was a quiet knock at the door. "Sonja, are you up?" It was Christopher's step mother. "Yes ma'am" I replied as I opened the door.

"I spoke with some friends last night and they wanted to have Chris over for dinner on Wednesday. He mentioned that he suggested that you bring an After Five ensemble so now you will need two. I thought I would look at what you brought and that we could drive into town and get a second dress and perhaps do some girly things at the spa."

Now this I thought must be how rich people lived every day. Not wanting to embarrass Christopher I put on my best smile and said yes. After all he and my new best friend Rachelle would be tied up all day with the business.

Then there was another knock and there was Anna Marie with my breakfast. Included on my tray was a beautiful yellow rose and a note from Chris saying "thanks Sonja for being such a good sport over all this." That brought a wide smile to my face as I leaned over to smell the rose.

As I took my tray downstairs, I caught a glimpse of the farm through this big porthole window on the second floor. I could even see the main road from where I stood. It looked like a scene out of a movie.

Before I could reach the bottom step, Anna Marie had literally snatched the tray from my hands with a disapproving look like I was too good to be carrying the tray. Roosevelt appeared to ask me if I had a wrap. Oh a jacket I thought. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

At that moment Miss Rose came through the door. "Let's duck in and say goodbye to Christopher and then be on our way."

Thank goodness Miss Rose spent most of the time on her phone. "Excuse me Sonja, I just need to return a few messages." I enjoyed the quiet. The trees were quite lovely. I saw many wild animals including some of Bambi's cousins.

We arrived at the destination about twenty minutes later. It looked so quaint. We walked in the door and were immediately bummed rushed by several women. "Good Morning Gwen. This is Sonja Percy, Christopher's business associate." "Welcome Miss Percy." "See I told you she was a beauty. Do you have the dresses ready?" "Yes ma'am. Would you ladies step this way please?"

A second seating area appeared behind the door. There was a rack of dresses. Gwen asked me "which one I would like to start with?" It was only then that I realize that the entire rack was for me.

I looked through them and decided I would try on four of them. The first two made me look heavier. The third one appeared to be the same color as LaSalle's eyes and fit like it was designed just for me. The fourth was forest green. While the color looked good on me, the back part made my butt look big. Miss Rose stated that she had a necklace that would look perfect with the blue dress.

"Gwen, do you have something a little less formal that Sonja might wear to tea?" "Let me go look" she replied. She returned with two trouser outfits. One in green and one in yellow. "Oh I can't wear yellow" I say. "It blends into my skin tone." I went into the dressing room to put the clothes on. The trousers looked tailor made for me. We added a matching twin set and a flowering scarf for the neck line.

Actually this went much better for me than Cinderella since I was going to be able to keep my clothes and not have them disappear at midnight. Wait until I see LaSalle. He owes me big!


	6. Chapter 6-The Ball

**The Ball**

I had no idea of what to expect at the Ball. Christopher had shown me a photo of his sister's coming out party. It was the most eloquent thing that I had ever seen. Every girl looked like a princess. After seeing the photos, I was glad that my grandmother made me take dancing lessons. She insisted that I never missed an hour at the studio and often made me practice the deep curtsy in front of her. I was nervous at the thought of being in front of all those people. Chris is so laid back that he didn't realize that he would be the "belle" of the ball as the newest and single business magnet, the head of LaSalle Industries. I didn't want to embarrass or disappoint him.

I heard the dinner bell ring which was my signal that we would be leaving in ten minutes. As I gathered the stole that Mrs. LaSalle loaned me, I caught a glimpse of myself in the gigantic mirror in the room. My own mother would not have known me. As I came down the stairwell, I saw Chris at the bottom of the stairs. It was only the second time that I saw him speechless. Miss Rose spoke up and said "she looks quite divine doesn't she Christopher? She chose that color dress because it matched your eyes." I blushed at her telling my secret.

Chris took my stole and draped it around my shoulders. Then he took my arm and helped me down the drive to the limo followed by Roosevelt and Mrs. LaSalle

The Ball was actually a blur. I was so focused on doing everything right that I forgot to have a good time. My curtsy was perfect although I still don't know how I got up off the floor without falling down.

What I do remember is how Christopher looked. His tails fit him like body armor. He quickly filled up my dance card with his name and the names of some his married friends from his high school days.

I was actually glad to leave and enjoyed the ride home sitting next to him while his stepmother criticized the dress of every woman at the event. "I was very proud of you Sonja. You held your own with those prissy brats! Chris you should reel this one in. She's got that LaSalle spunk just like you and your daddy." They couldn't see me blush in the dark car but a wave of joy ripped through my whole body.

 **Chris**

I hated the thought of going to the Ball. It was a fund raiser for a local teen center for troubled youth. LaSalle Industries was a prime sponsor of the event.

Miss Rose had taken Sonja shopping. I was busy with the business and had barely noticed that they were gone nearly all day. After I went to the pool to do a few laps, I sat down to drink a mint julep and must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Sonja singing in my ear having returned from her spa day. She told me that I owed her big.

I know that Sonja doesn't like stuffed shirts. I had left a note on her breakfast tray thanking her for being such a good sport for all the fuss that Miss Rose was making about her dress and the Ball. I insisted that they find yellow roses and included one of them on her tray. The rest I held back for another special moment.

I was surprised how well my tails still fit. I had put on some muscle weight, but the form of my body hadn't changed much. I thought I would never forget how to tie that tie but in the end Roosevelt had to help me.

I waited for the ladies at the bottom of the stairs after I heard the dinner bell. Sonja came down ahead of Miss Rose. I was speechless. If I had not known her I would not have recognized her. She was just stunning. The dress fit her absolutely perfect.

I know Percy well enough not to engage her as she prepared mentally for the 'battle'. It was only now that I had some regret in not giving her an out to attend. I knew she had only brought one dinner dress and could have easily stayed at the house or take a tourist trip somewhere in the area. The idea of the dance card intrigued Percy. I had already filled in half of the dances with my own name and bribed a few of my old high school friends to do the same.

She looked tired by the time the event was over and took her shoes off as soon as she got in the limo.

Percy was just as quiet on the ride home. I chuckled several times at Miss Rose's critique of the dresses and weight gains and losses of most of the attendees, male and female.

Sonja and I walked slowly up the stairs. When we got to her door I whispered a thank you in her ear. She said 'for you anything Chris'. As she looked up with those beautiful doe eyes of hers, all I could do was kiss her. When she melted into my arms, I felt my resentment of my father leave me. While I may never fully understand why he did this to me, the reward of his actions was in my arms at this moment. Sonja had been there right from the day I found out that he had died. I stand here reminded of every soft touch on my arm, warm smile and kind words that she gave to me when I needed them. Tammy had called her my perfect match and now I know why.

"Sonja, why we don't sleep in my bed tonight" I whispered. "Okay" came this small response. "There's something for you on your bed first. Just come into my room when you're ready."


	7. Chapter 7-Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

Sonja

I'm not sure how this night could have gotten any more wondrous. When I went into my room there were little star lights everywhere. A vase of yellow roses sat on the night stand. On the bed there sat a box with a big red bow. I opened the box and inside there was a beautiful white silk negligée, a matching robe and a pair of white mules with ostrich feathers. I took a quick shower debating on what to do with the hair. I decided to leave it up since I had gotten so many compliments on it. Good thing that I was cocky enough to think this might happen and had brought protection with me. Checking myself in the mirror one more time, I opened my door then his.

The room was filled with candle light. Chris had a fire going in the fire place. There was a small table with fruit and two chairs. I laughed about the size of the strawberries.

Chris had on kelly green lounging pajama pants with a long green and black tunic over them. I guess he wanted to shock me with his thick chest hair showing fully. He looked as sexy as any movie star.

A song is playing when I get in the room. LaSalle I ask, "What do you know about the Stylistics?" "Well I know they write some good love songs. 'Stop, look, listen to what your heart is Saying' was playing on the radio the other day and kind of met me where I was at. Dance with me"

You're alone all time  
Does it ever puzzle you, have you asked why  
You seem to fall in love, out again  
Do you ever really love or just pretend

Why fool yourself  
Don't be afraid to help yourself  
It's never too late, too late to

Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying  
Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying  
Love, love, love

Though you try, you can't hide  
All the things you really feel, this time decide  
That you will open up, let it in  
There's no shame in sharing love you keep within

So jump on in  
Head over heels, and fall right in  
It's never too late too late to

Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying  
Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying  
Love, love, love 

Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying (Listen to your heart, can't  
You see it's not too late)  
Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)

Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying (Listen to your heart, can't  
You see it's not too late)  
Stop, look  
Listen to your heart, hear what it's saying

I don't know why he bothered with the gown since it didn't stay on very long. I drifted off to sleep the happiest that I had been in years.

I had loved Christopher from a far for months. Twice we had stopped what evolved into this night. I know in my own heart that I never want to be far from his again.

LaSalle

I know this is the right thing. I pushed her for so long. First to think of a possibility of us and then stupidly pushed her away. Here I sit so excited that I can hardly contain myself. No woman has ever challenged me like Sonja Percy. She tests me on every level of my existence. Her wit, her charm, sexy as hell, a sports wiz, a card shark and like bulldog when on the job.

I have no idea how this happened. Oh yes I do. When she went to go on that boat – when King said 'no Sonja has the experience.' I knew right then that Sonja Percy had stolen my heart. It was intense. There were many reasons why I pushed her away. She was consuming my thoughts. My head couldn't focus on the mission. I was too busy trying to figure out how to protect the woman that I loved.

Well there's the door. Sonja looks every bit as lovely as I thought she would. Tammy had ordered the gown for me from a store in town. I felt self-conscious when I went to get it, but it was in a box when I paid for it and the clerk had no idea what was in it.

Sonja made a joke about my choice of music. I got in the car last week and heard this song by a group called the Stylistics. The song Stop, look, listen to what your hear is saying' spoke to me. We danced for a while and then I peeled that very expensive night gown off my new lady.

I fell asleep again with Sonja in my arms but this time not as my co-worker but my, my, my … I guess to yet be determined.


	8. Chapter 8-Ride Like the Wind

**Ride Like the Wind**

"Good morning Miss Sonja" I hear Christopher say. "So it wasn't a dream?" "No dear one just a dreamy place.

So can I make love to you one more time before you leave my bed?" "You're actually asking my permission" Sonja replies. "After all, miss thing, I am a gentlemen." "Well then, yes, you have my permission."

As we lay there, I tell Sonja I" have to let you go; they are expecting us in the barn about 10. Look in your closet and you will find your riding gear. You may need help with your boots." "Boots?" I ask. "Hey if you're going to ride with me, you're going to do it in style. And Sonja. Horses aren't the only ones known to get frisky in the pastures so come prepared." I know my face did not just turn red.

In the end I did need help with the boots. We had breakfast when he came down with that silly grin plastered on his face. We walked to the stables hand in hand in silence.

"So Juan, who did you pick out for Miss Sonja?" "I thought Gracie would be perfect" he replies, "she's easy to handle and seems to like your sister."

I had to help the extra short Percy onto her mount. We had spent breakfast with me telling her the basics of guiding a horse and her gazing into my eyes nonstop. I think we both were still a little stunned over our encounter last night. I rode off with Sonja off to my right. We had ridden about 45 minutes when we came to my favorite spot on the farm. My father had a warming hut built near the top of the hill so Cade and I could stop and warm up while hunting rabbits and raccoons. The hands had brought up some blankets and a basket with lunch and wine in it and left me a motor cart to get back to the stables.

Sonja audibly gasped when she looked over the ridge and saw the brook and the mares and ponies that were grazing. "So where are the stallions?" She asked. "Percy you should well know that you cannot leave male and females alone and not have some co-mingling occurs." I know she didn't just turn red. "We carefully bred the horses. We have blood lines for nine generations of our horses."

I handed the basket to Percy who explored the contents like a little kid on Christmas morning. As she laid the food out, I saw a smile come to her face when she reached the jar with a single yellow rose in it destined to be the center piece. "How did you know that yellow roses were my favorite flower?" We both answer in unison "Gregorio".

Sometimes I wonder who loves you more me or Tammy." My eyebrows went up as I wondered if Sonja realized that she had just use the 'L' word. Well Miss Sonja I say to myself, I love you too, stupid and all. I was still wondering why I refused to allow to this happen before now.

One thing about satellite radio, you can catch a signal from any point. We danced a little, then Sonja found a station with more romantic music and our mood changed. We found out that getting the boots off were much easier than getting them on. We stayed wrapped in blankets until about 15 minutes before the sun sat. I had to help her get the boots back on then we turned our attention to the beautiful sun set and headed back to the barn using the service road.

We went upstairs and took a shower together. There's something about this woman and all of a sudden we were right back in my bed. We just ended up putting our P.J.s on and I had dinner brought up to my room.

We gave ourselves ten minutes to check messages. Percy heard me say Rachel's name as I was speaking to her. About three minutes into the conversation Sonja hollers "Christopher your ten minutes are up. Your bed and I are waiting for you." There was a quick click on the other side of my phone. When I turned to Sonja, she just shrugged her shoulders with a quizzical look and put on her best game face until she broke into laughter. No hints from this woman. She was out for blood. I pulled her back to me and tried to find new places on her neck that were yet to be discovered.


	9. Chapter 9-Mommabear

**Mommabear**

I looked it up one day. Cade had called our mother a "momma bear". He certainly had her pegged right. Mommabear "a **wonderful** mother who is protective, but in a good way. She acts like a mother **bear** in all senses of the word; caring, protective, helpful, loving, powerful, **and strong** , a refuge of sorts."

Every child should be able to look back at their experience with their mother with joy as I certainly could. I was looking forward to spending some time with my mother again although I sensed a lecture coming about my love life.

Sonja and I arrived at her house still in time to eat breakfast. Momma's fried potatoes managed to make it past Sonja's lips who enjoyed them immensely. The accompanying steak and eggs rivaled those cooked in any restaurant. Momma had cooked some other things to fill up the rest of Sonja's plate.

Sonja and I flipped a coin on who would get momma's gutting first. I lost. Sonja helped to clear the table as I volunteered to help momma wash the dishes. To my surprise she was quiet for a long time.

"Did I tell you how good it is to see you?" She started out. "I'm so glad that you came back home. I thought at first that you should have taken a trip somewhere until I saw Sonja. So will you tell me now what's going on son?"

"Well momma I'm not quite sure". I finally admitted to myself that I do love her." "Well that's a good start" momma says. "So what now?" "I'm going to take her down to the creek this afternoon where we can talk uninterrupted. I need to know what she is thinking about where our relationship might go. I'm so busy momma. I'm not sure that I can give her enough time."

"Yes son, you do have a lot to consider. I would suggest that you back away from the company." I looked at her incredulously. "Son, you can find a qualified individual to operate the company while you remain the Chairman of the Board. I helped you father set up that Corporation. The initial concept was to spread the responsibility of the operation between your father and any children that we had. Since none of you really want to be involved in the daily operation, hire some professional to be the CEO and a Comptroller. If necessary bring Rachelle on full time. Then go back to New Orleans and live your life."

"Momma you never cease to amaze me. You're the first person to give me that option. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it myself." "Honestly Chris you were stunned. I have cried for days over what your father did to you by putting this burden on your shoulders. I supported your career choice years ago. I encouraged you to pursue your own dreams. Why should I quit now? So think about it a week or two and enact your decision."

"So Christopher tell me about this woman that you have brought into our lives. She appears to be special to you." Momma, I don't even know where to begin. I knew she was a handful from the first time I met her. I have gotten to know her the past two years or at least tried to. She has a lot of walls built up around her. She made some bad decisions early on and has tried to recovers often over compensating for the mistakes. Just when I think I know her, she backtracks or retreats into herself.

You can only guess how different it has been for me these past few months. Sonja has been there personally for me. She'll call and insist on running, going to the gym or the weapons range. She's funny and fun loving.

It concerned me that she seemed to have gotten into my heart so quickly after Savannah. At first all I wanted was her but then I realized that I was distracted by her presence. I would find myself stealing glances at her. We would be driving and I would inhale deeply to smell the shampoo from her hair. Sometimes I would think how I could protect her from harm rather than how we could complete an effective sweep. My mind was becoming confused. I had to put an end to it. It caused a lot of tension between Sonja and me and even Cade and me. They both got super mad at me. Sonja and I were warned by our boss to straighten it out. Now I realize that she's the one who sacrificed. I see how she treated me the past year and especially the past few months and I was both appreciative and felt guilty."

I heard the screen door slam and then Sonja appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Momma offered her a seat at the table and got up to get her some lemonade.

"So son, could you look at the wire at the top of the chicken coup while you are here." I guessed that to be my sign that I was dismissed.

Sonja

"Your land is beautiful. I've never seen so many birds and squirrels" Mrs. La Salle was quiet for a long time until she said "so, I saw you two holding hands as you walked up the drive. "Yes ma'am. We have been able to talk about a few things. I am not sure where our relationship will go after this" "What do you want Sonja?" "I never want to leave his side" I blurt out. "Well then you will have to work to make sure it never happens"

"Christopher told me how kind that you have been to him. That's a good start Sonja. Christopher is pack animal. He has always been a part of a team. He usually hangs back but adds his own contribution to a project. I really noticed it with his friend Scott. Those boys and Cade would take out of here to hunt. They would return with enough animals to feed all the widows in town. The boys worked out a system that forced game back into an initial point where they could successfully corner the animal. Chris told me that he found the procedure effective when perusing suspects too. I can tell you this secret about my boy. He'll spend the time to assess the lay of the land and once he has it figured out will act quickly and capture the prize." I had to be honest that I didn't quite understand that comment but did not know that I would soon see it in action.

"So Missy, I need to start on lunch. Would you eat some rabbit if I cooked it?"

I said yes wondering if my face said the same thing.

After lunch Chris asked me if I wanted to walk down and see his favorite place on the property.

"You know that I always loved being here. Cade and I had the run of the property when we were kids. We hunted on the land and kept plenty of game on the table and in the freezer. We took the deer to the meat locker to be dressed out every season."

I should have come and spent a day with momma a long time ago. She has a sense of clarity. She knew my father better than most people. She started the company with him. In fact when I read through the books a while back I found a promissory note from her uncle to my father when he bought this land.

She gave me a lot to think about. Can I run it by you? "Sure Chris". "She suggested that I hire a professional to run the company and long with a money manager. I could stay involved by being Chairman of the Board. Her biggest concern is that I be able to lead my own life." "Well, I think that's a decision that you would have to think about it. Maybe in the future you would have your own children and maybe they would want to be involved in the running the business."

Odd that you would say that Percy. My children. But I had hoped perhaps that they would be our children." At that Sonja stopped dead in her tracks. "Ours?" She exclaimed. "Sonja it's been over a year that we have had this thing back and forth. First me wanting you and then you wanting me. I hate going home every night to that house by myself. I hate being next to you in the car and smelling your perfume or shampoo and not being able to grab ahold of you and pull you into my arms. I know that I love you and that you love me. Why mess around any longer?" She still wasn't moving. "I don't know Chris. I don't even know if we could still be partners or even be in the same work unit". "That's something we would have to research but I am sure that I saw a married couple when I was at my Agency training so relationships can't be banned."


	10. Chapter 10-Leader of the Pack

**Leader of the Pack**

Tammy thought it was funny that I was actually looking forward to going hunting with Chris and his buddy. I had already learned so much from him when we were looking for subjects in 'Nola.

We started out one hour before first light so we could see some nocturnal animals. We focused on coyotes and possum. Scott reminded Chris that we need to be at some rock when the sun came up.

"What now?" I asked as we stopped near a brook. We need to get to the Flat Rock quickly. We sat down to drink up on water when all of a sudden there was an ungodly noise. Suddenly there were hundreds of bats everywhere. As I clung to Chris the noise become over whelming. When the quiet returned, Scott began laughing. "So did you wet your pants Percy" he asked? I was not amused. Evidentially the joke was on me. "What the hell Chris?" "Come on Sonja so we pulled a little prank on you. You have to admit it was a beautiful sight. Those were creatures have been around for thousands of years. Their life has a pattern and we just witnessed it. The underlying purpose was to show where you can and cannot be at certain times. I had an experience like this in the county one time and my partner actually did piss his pants.

This also was to show you that some creatures have certain habits that never change. If we came past here three hours from now and found a dozen or so dead bats we would question how they died and who/what killed them."

Scott pulled out his flask and asked if I wanted a drink so I took a long swig and said "let's move out".

Chris

We were up early and in the field well before first light. I asked a childhood hunting buddy to come along. Scott was an excellent tracker. In addition to finding escaped fugitives he was a local hero for finding three different lost kids and an elderly lady who had become disoriented in the woods over the years.

After the dirty trick we played on Sonja I let Scott take the lead and work one on one with Percy. While the bigger game left more obvious signs of where they had been and where they were going, I wanted Percy to see the residue of what smaller animals like rabbits and coyotes left behind. Tracking them was similar to tracking a single suspect that we would be chasing around New Orleans

All in all it was a good day. We were rewarded by a huge afternoon meal fixed southern style. We crashed early that night. Messing around in the shower I was sure that I was going to get lucky tonight however Sonja was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Oh well.


	11. Chapter 11-The Photo, The Pool

**The Photo, The Pool**

Sonja was spending the day with Momma while Rachael and I scheduled another work session. The day seemed endless. I looked up to see Sonja come into the library about 3. She must have come in the back way.

"Are you about done" she asked? "We have about another two hours of work here." She said "then you'll be missing this and opened her swim suit cover to reveal her model fit body with a barely there swim suit." Bad move Sonja. Very bad move I decided as I realized that my own body was responding to the sparsely attired woman in front of me.

"Hey, I bought you something for your desk today." Sonja laid a box on my desk and smiled. I opened it up and found a photo frame collage. There were six pictures on it. One of me and King then one of Brody King and I. Another one of Brody, King, Percy and I along with the current NCIS team. One of Sonja & I from the Ball on Friday and the last one of Percy dressed in her hunters garb from the other day, hat and all. I showed it to Rachelle and stood up to put it on the credenza behind my desk. "There's another one for your desk back in 'Nola you can use whenever we reveal that we're together."

"See if you can hurry it up Sundance. I'll be by the pool." With that she was out the door.

There was no hurrying up. We were deep in the review of a contract for one of the off shore drills and I was trying to understand everything that Rachelle was telling me. Eventually I got done and was able to run upstairs and put trunks on and joined Sonja. We barbequed around the pool and chatted with Rose until well after 10.


	12. Chapter 12-Love Wins

**Love Wins**

We had planned to sleep in on Wednesday but I heard one of the dogs barking quite early. It woke Sonja up too.

We started talking and then I thought I'll just ask her. "So what do you think we should do when we return to New Orleans/" "We'll have a lot of work to do that's for sure" Sonja responds. "No, I mean us." "I guess we can see where this will go."

"Sonja, do you really love me" I asked? She turned to me with that soft look on her face, "yes Chris I really love you." "So how long would you say that you have loved me." "A while now." "How long? Would you say six months, a year? "About half way in between that time frame." "Me too" I say. "Do you think that we have loved each other long enough to get married?" Silence then. "Married Chris? You love me enough to marry me?" "Yes and here's my pledge to prove it" I say as I reach under my pillow and take out a ring box. "Sonja this is my grandmother's wedding ring. I found a solitary ring with a similar band and put this diamond in it. I want you to be my wife." I knew what was coming next so I just got up and got a box of tissues. "I don't know Chris. You have a lot going on in your life right now"

"And that's something else. I talked with momma. She gave me some options that I had not thought of. She suggested that I hire professional management and turn the day to day operation over to a CEO and a Comptroller. What do you think?" "I don't see where I would have a say Chris. This is your family's business." "But you do Sonja if you are my wife." "Then my answer would be selfish. If you were focused on your life in 'Nola, I would have your time and attention."

"I am pretty sure that I know what I want to do. I'm going to think about it a week or two but I think I will put out some feelers about staffing up.

Now Miss Thing, what about your wearing my rings." "Oh Chris. You won't believe this but all I can hear is Pride. I can hear him tell us that this is too fast. I can hear him tell us that we really don't know each other very well." "Well, to that I would say that we could learn. Cade reminded me that life is too short. How many times have we faced death just in the past year? Just in the time we have known each other. Brody and I found you shot up by the levy within the first three months that we met you. You could have bled out if King hadn't tricked Baitfish into telling us where you were."

"But wait Chris, we don't even know if we can be married. Aren't there rules about agents being married to each other?" "I don't think so, but we can settle that real quick with a call to Washington." Sonja shook her head yes. "Then let's get dressed and make a phone call."

After eating we went into the library. Sonja sat down as I called Director Vance. "Good morning Director." "Well I have to admit I'm surprised to hear your voice" he says. "Your team is on leave." "Well something has come up" I say "and we need to speak to you face to face. "We?" "Yes Agent Percy is here with me. I would like to call you back on teleconference." "Fine, I'll be waiting"

"Good morning Director" Sonja says as soon as the screen comes up.

"Well, we'll get to the point" I say. We want to get married but we weren't sure if the department rules allow that." "Well that is a surprise. Married? I didn't realize that you were together." "It's a long story sir. Sonja and I don't remember anything from the academy that said that two agents can't be married." "Well I know the answer because we have a couple of agents married to each other in Miami. What does Pride have to say about this?" "He is doesn't know sir. We saw no reason to approach him until we had the legal answer to our question." "Well no, I don't see a problem legally. Let me give you my congratulations you two." "Thank you Director. And uh, could you keep this to yourself until we get the paperwork sent in." "Yes, I can do that for you." "Thank you Director Vance" Sonja adds.

"Well my soon to be wife we have an answer" "We'll have a lot to do with the business and trying to plan a wedding" Sonja says. "Well Sonja, there's no waiting period in Alabama." "Oh" she says "and you already researched that?" "Yeah, I thought that we could get married tomorrow or Friday?" "Oh really Chris, I don't find that very funny." "I'm not trying to be funny, I'm serious." "Oh my, you are aren't you?" "We can go into town and see if we can find a dress you like. I have a suit here and we can go down to the courthouse on Friday and get married. "But our moms?" "Do they really have to be there?" "My mom will kill me" "Why don't we just fly her to New Orleans after we get back? She can spend some time with the both of us"

I already knew what dresses the shop had in my size because I had just seen them on Friday. I had one in mind. It was peach and had a slit up the side. In the end it fit perfectly.

"Chris what about the documents?" "Well, we'll get the license in the morning. I'll call the judge right now." "Wait a minute Chris, you're a wealthy man now. "We need to sign a pre-nuptial agreement." "Tell you what. I'll call momma's attorney. He can represent you but not me." In Alabama you cannot be coerced into signing a pre-nup or it's invalid so you would need your own lawyer looking out for you.

We stopped at the dress shop and whirled through there. The next stop was the law office. Chris had already called Rachelle. She was waiting for us at the office when we got there. "Rachelle, your remember Sonja. Yes. Well we are getting married on Friday. " A look came over her face like she wanted to puke.

"I need a will drawn up. Here is Sonja's signed pre-nup agreement along with her social security card. It has her legal name on it. I want you to set up a trust fund for Cade and his treatment and continued living allowance once he is back on his own and then something for momma and sis. Here are the dollar amounts. Plan for any children that we might have and if Sonja was pregnant if I died unexpectedly. I will make your law firm the Executor." "Don't you think this is kind of soon" she ask? "Rachelle, I cannot tell you how many times that we have almost died since we first met. We're not wasting any more time. Can I come back and see you tomorrow afternoon?"

We got back to ranch and Chris said he had one more thing to do. I went in to greet Mrs. LaSalle.

On Thursday we started packing to back to New Orleans and made a list of all our friends and family that we would need to call over the weekend to tell them that we were married. I sent an e-mail to the team telling them that I would spring for lunch on Monday. I put Sonja's name on it too so no one would be the wiser.

We talked about where we would be living. I knew that I wanted to remain on the water but I thought my place was too rustic for a woman. I told Sonja that I had seen some properties for sale down the road. We looked on line and found two that we thought we would consider. Sonja thought that she should keep paying her part of the rent until Tammy could find a new roommate. Of course I agreed.

We made a quick list of food that we would need to stop and get along with a list of items that she would get from her condo. We debated if we should tell Tammy but we thought we should just tell everyone at the same time. She shouldn't find it odd that Sonja wanted to stay with me for the weekend. Tammy would either be mad at us for not telling her sooner or happy that she had pegged us as the perfect match and was right along.

Sonja wanted to ride the horses again so we went out for about an hour.

We had coffee with Rose after dinner and thanked her for everything she had done for us.


	13. Chapter 13-Fate Raises Its Head

**Fate Raises its Head**

In the end I insisted that Chris have his mom at the ceremony. He agreed. We got to the Courthouse just before 8:30. When we got off the elevator, I found Mrs. LaSalle sitting with my mother. I started crying. "Oh Christopher, thank you." I hugged her and she dabbed eyes.

We took a walk down the hall way. "Child, this is awful quick. Are you sure?" "Yes mom, I'm sure. I know I love this man. He has saved my life more times than I can count. It just feels right." "Well honey you look just beautiful." I am startled by a flash. Chris thinks of everything. There is a photographer snapping photos.

When we get back to the waiting area, he takes more pictures with me, Mrs. LaSalle and my mother then Chris and his mom. Just before 9:00 the clerk comes out and tell us that the judge is ready for us. The ceremony was just like the ones that you see on TV. Short and sweet. Both Christopher and I cried. We had picked out Chris' ring on Wednesday while shopping for my dress. I also got a second matching band like Chris' to wear on the job.

We went back to the farm for more photos. We rode up to the top of the hill and took some photos with the warming cabin and the view of the pasture and the horses in the picture frame. When we came back, we changed our clothes and readied ourselves to go back to New Orleans. I put on the green trousers that Rose insisted I buy. I looked every bit a moguls wife.

The plane would fly into Dallas for our connecting flight to New Orleans. Lost in each other and the moment, we were probably flying higher than the plane. Once airborne the plane almost immediately hit a terrible pocket of turbulence. The captain kept the seatbelt sign for most of the flight. I actually got scared. We heard a loud bang and Sonja grabbed my hand and screamed. All of a sudden the plane went completely dark.

 _Later that evening_

"We interrupt this program for a special news report.

Updated information from the FAA has identified five leaders of the New Orleans Community among the victims on this afternoon's tragic air plane crash near the Dallas-Fort Worth Airport. Among those reported dead are noted surgeon Dr. Juan Hernandez, New Orleans Saints All Pro linebacker Devon Douglas, jazz singer Mary Cox, Oil Magnet Christopher LaSalle and his wife NCIS Agent Sonja Percy. 212 passengers and crew members were lost when a small engine plane with a single occupant crossed into their flight path at 4:15 this afternoon outside of Dallas."

 _Yep, I cried the whole time I wrote it._


End file.
